Player 1
Player 1 is a former American Idol contestant. He appeared one time in Kevin's channel, in [https://youtu.be/9pli9ASr9HE American Idol but it's a horrible PS2 game]. He is one of Kevin's characters. Appearance Kevin changed the default avatar a bit but decided to leave the name to generic name Player 1. Player 1 is a middle-aged man that is into middle-aged man clothes, he has the same hair cut. He changes his hair colour 3 times, at first it was mustard yellow even though Kevin wanted Player 1 to have grey hair, possibly to make Player 1 a crappy Jim Pickens impersonator. Player 1 changed his hair to the colour brown. Then changed his hair colour to black so it can match one of his outfits themes. Outfits Player 1 has 5 unique outfits that he wore to the competition, 4 of them were sweaters but each of them where different colours (Blue, Red, Grey, and Brown). Player 1 once wore an outfit that is 70% goth. Kevin said "It's not 100% goth, I feel about 70% goth today. Goth isn't binary there's a scale there" Career He started his career when his children failed their audition then Simon said "You, you sing" Kevin claims. His first song that he signed is "The dock of the bay". His performance was "very very bad, nothing else to say, that was horrible" said Randy Johnson, his reputation was a no-hoper. He got another chance to sing to redeem him self. He passed the audition after Simon said: "I'd rather listen to dogs howl". He then later went to THEATER STAGE 1, He performed "Like a Virgin". During his performance he lost his tune for a moment. During the performance, Player 1 mother was on the Audience cheering her son on "That's my son up there". The other contestants were dead inside and were not laughing at Player 1 laughing stock. The other contestants performed, one of them performed "Like a Virgin again", Kevin wanted Simon to remove her because she was awful. Even Player 1 mother agrees but a bit more aggressive "Boo! You're not my son", "I hate you, die". The last contestant in THEATER STAGE 1 performed another song and not "like a virgin". But in the end, the judges said "Congratulations you're going thru" But the contestants and Player 1 were happy because the Judges didn't specify who made it through. Then the Contestants and Player 1 were all snapped, but Player 1 survived the snap to perform in THEATER STAGE 2. In ''THEATER STAGE 2, ''Player 1 and 2 other people are performing "I'm a believer". Player 1 was doing good because Kevin was definitely not helping him by giving him backup vocals. The other 2 contestants were horrible at signing the music because they never heard the song. And once again they all made it, but in the end Player 1 makes it. Player 1 was on stage was performing a song here he didn't knew the lyrics in. But magically he knew the lyrics and he performed great. The judges were amazed that a human was capable of having a voice sounding one key. After the performance, he survived backstage with Simon. Player 1 is in the stage that people can phone in and vote for you. Kevin says that He will get the votes on the looks alone, everyone loves a underdog. Player 1 proceeded to sing angels, he later teleport on stage. Player 1 was struggling in the performance but managed. Simon said he loves him because of his confidence but Kevin was questioning Player 1 confidence. Player 1 broke his shy trait "This means so much to me" he got over his stage fright. Kevin said that He could only talk through singing. Player 1 ended up getting 22% of the votes and is up 1st place. But this wouldn't help him in the next stage. Player 1 performed "Save tonight" during the performance an assassin tried to kill him but was spotted by Kevin, but Kevin wanted the assassin to shot his knee cap. All of a sudden Player 1 realized that he left the oven on. Player 1 couldn't concentrate because he his thinking about his house that could be burning to the ground. To save his performance Player 1 wagged his finger in an act of desperation. Simon was ANGRY at Player 1 performance because he thought he was going to make a profit for him. When one of the judges mentioned his terrible performance Player 1 instantly went to a :( . Player 1 handled this by saying "I'm going to take some signing lessons and ill be back" He took it very easy, at the end he got 2% of the votes Player 1 was in denial so he tried to return back by singing and dancing but it was not successful. He tried to return back by trying to sing a song silently but it was awkward. Trivia * Player 1 was touched for the first time after completing ''THEATER STAGE 1, ''he thought he needed to take an Std check. Quotes "It's not 100% goth, I feel about 70% goth today. Goth isn't binary there's a scale there"-Player 1 in a goth outfit. "Wow, should I get an Std check now or what?"-Player 1 after being touched for the first time "This means so much to me"-Player 1 accepting the complement from the Judges "I'm going to take some signings lessons and I'll be back" Player 1 last words to the Judges before leaving the building Videos Player 1 outfits Player1 Grey sweater.png|Player 1 Grey sweater Player1 Red sweater .png|Player 1 Red sweater Player1 brown sweater.png|Player 1 with a brown sweater Player1 Goth Outfit.png|"Its not 100% goth, I feel about 70% goth today. Goth isn't binary there's a scale there" Player1 Blue Sweater.png|The original Player 1, or Player 1 with a blue sweater Category:Character